I can make your mansion rock
by PpinstripeE
Summary: Sebastian knows he is in love with the young master what will he find beyond the young masters bedroom door? Sebastian X Ciel XX..ONESHOT..XX rated M LEMON


Pinstripe: this is my first one-shot kinda nervous!

Alois: hey mother freaken idiots im not alois of kuroshitsuji/black butler so shut it!

Pinstripe:shush! well i hope you find this fanfic delectable...

::DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI/BLACK BUTLER OR ANY OF IT CHARACTERS! (if i did this woulda happened a loooonng time ago)

* * *

><p>Bocchan must be asleep by now...I should go check on him... I lit a single candle which cast log shadows across the Phantomhive estate. The wood of the floor creaked under my feet. Oh Bocchan must be sleeping now, definitely, I hope he is at least I'd be a bother walking in if he were awake.<p>

It's so strange but...I love to watch him sleep...I would never admit it as a demon or a butler but, I find him adorable. Adorable like a little kitty cat.

"Bocchan?" I gently rapped upon the door. "Sebastian, please come in." He almost sounded as if he were whining. I twisted the golden doorknob with my white-gloved hand.

"B-B-Bocchan?" There he was lying upon the bed, sprawled out on messy sheets, with blackish-blue neko ears and tail, as well as dark blue short shorts with an unbuttoned dress shirt. He had dark blue yarn dangling out of his mouth and had a lustful look in his visible eye.

"Yes Sebastian?" The yarn fell out his mouth as he licked his lips.

He was so perfect looking, I wanted to touch his so so so so soft ears and stroke his tail as it slightly twitched. "Nothing my lord." I walked next to his bed ignoring the fact he was being very seductive. He put a finger to his lips. "I have an order for you." He leaned forward to whisper into my ear. "Make love to me."

"Yes my lord." I hesitated before I but the edge of my glove ad yanked it off with my sharp teeth. I neatly tossed my gloves onto the bedside table along with my jacket, tie and waist coat.

I pushed him onto the bed, him now pinned down between my arms. "Are you sure my lord?" I asked nipping at his ear, tugging and pulling at it. "Y-yes Sebastian." His voice already trembling, how cute. I chuckled darkly before capturing the young earls lips.

I slipped my tongue into his mouth, smirking at his small gasp. His shirt slipped off and onto the bed, as he sat up still kissing me and started to straddle me.I kissed him neck, nipping, biting licking.

"M-m-more." I chuckled, the young master had never been touched in this way. Oh what sweet innocent reactions. Hmmm let's see how he'll react to this... I tweaked his light pink nipple. "Ngh." His cat ears went flat on his head. I tweaked it again before sucking on the other. He pulled at my shirt and mumbled something that sounded like "Off." I got the message and neatly without breaking any buttons ripped off my shirt revealing my pale skin.

"Does my body please you Bocchan?" I was surprised when he answered by kissing me, his lips still very timid. I chuckled as I broke the kiss our lips still connected by a strand of saliva."What is it Sebastian?" "You'll see my lord."

I kissed above the edge of his dark blue shorts, before tugging them down with my teeth so they dropped to his ankles. He looked confused, like he didn't know what i was about to do. then I pulled down his undergarments to reveal his pulsing member. Hmmm pretty big for his age. I looked up to see him blushing face then smirked before licking the underside of his cock, tracing a blue vein. He moaned loudly, his fingers gripping my soft raven hair.

His hips bucking, trying to force the rest if his length into my hot wet mouth." Not so fast my lord." I said stroking his beautiful tail.

I slipped the tip of my tongue into the slit of his erect member. With another tug at my hair I decided it was time to end the teasing and I took the rest of his cock into my mouth. As my head bobbed up and down his moaning and gasping was now giving me a hard on, which annoyingly was getting painful against my black pants.

I removed my mouth from his length with a pop.

"Are you ready master?" I asked smirking at his flushed face and pale shaking legs. He spread his legs farther than they were, one neko ear flopped to one side. I licked my lips at the gorgeous body before me, flawless skin except for his burned on tattoo and where my teeth marked him.

I felt lust taking over my body, even being a demon I can feel pleasure through sexual intercourse.

I pulled down my trousers and neatly laid them on the bed, along with my undergarments and pinned him to the mattress. I pressed three fingers to his lips. "Suck them." I demanded. He hesitated before opening his mouth and allowing his spit to lubricate my three digits. I removed my fingers from his mouth.

"Be ready for pain, my lord." I warned him "J-J-Just do it." He ordered as I lowered slightly, our twitching members brushed , I slightly moaned at the contact.

I slipped two of the three fingers into his tight hole, he squirmed. " Shhhh my lord." I scissored him before entering a third finger. "Nya!" The cat ears in is head went flat. I removed my fingers from him. "F-Fuck me Se-Sebastian." I chuckled darker than before. I entered him swiftly. "NYA!" I let him get used to my size, which not to brag was pretty big, especially compared to bocchans body. "M-Move please." I quickly but gently as possible, I moved in and out his fragile body. "AHHH SEBASTIAN." he screamed followed by a moan.

It seems I got lucky and i've found the young masters sweet spot early.

I hit it multiple times, his voice crying out in pain and pleasure. I wasn't showing it but i was also feeling a large amount of pleasure from his shaking, lust wanting body. "S-Sebastian show your pleasure... I want to see that i'm giving you pleasure." I was completely surprised by his bold words. I kissed his small lips without thought. "Yes my lord."

I pounded into him more, now allowing my animalistic lust take over.

My breath now grew heavy in the shaking room, I could tell he couldn't take much more.

His hand gripped his own erection. "Sebastian i'm about to- NYA!" he released his semen, causing the sticky white substance to get messily all over our chests and stomachs. I soon released in him too, as his body shook from his orgasm. Oh he felt so nice and tight. I carefully pulled out of him and got up off the bed. "No stay Sebastian." He said face flushed. I nodded and laid beside him, his body now getting cold from nudity he snuggled up to my chest.

I had to admit, I've had sex with many humans and demons,but that was the best I had ever had, Bocchan wanted me to be pleasured as well as him i've never come across that before, and i'd also have to admit he gave ma a larrge amount of pleasure.

"Sebastian." He said looking up at me with his beautiful blue eye and his unnormally uncovered eye which held our contract, blue-black neko tail rapping around my waist " I-I love you Sebastian." And with that his eyes fluttered close. W-what did he just say? The young master? Earl Phantomhive? The soul I am to consume? Ciel? Who normally shows no emotion... loves me? I have love for him but should I tell him? Or would that be disrespectful as a servant?

I tightened my arms around his nude body to keep him warm. "BOCCHAN! BOCCHAN! I think we had an earthquake! The whole mansion was-" May-rin yelled bursting in before blushing.

"Seb-Sebastian? You and the young master?" he nose was starting to bleed which was staining the floor! I was extremely annoyed. " I would prefer if you would leave now May-rin." I gave her an evil glare pulling the young earl closer to my bare chest, she walked out the room red-faced. I kissed the top of his head, stroking his mysteriously not fake, neko ears. I chuckled, I wasn't controlling myself as much as I thought, the whole mansion shook. Before pulling the covers over his body I whispered into his neko ear. " I love you very much my lord." And I could've almost sworn, upon his face I saw what appeared to be... A smile.

* * *

><p>Pinstripe: wasn't the best lemon i've ever done... im not real good at writing as seme<p>

Alois:I liked it!

Pinstipe: you like everything pervy ya' lil' whore! -alois rape face- O.O

-chu


End file.
